The Adventures and Research of Alphonse Elric
by InsatiableGreed4ever
Summary: With the homunculi dead, Al heads to Xing to train with Mei and discovers some feeling buried deepinside. Love blossoms, until one fateful day the Sins of Hell itself rise from the Well of Eternal Flames. Royai AlxMei etc.Teen for cursing and sexual con.
1. Blazing Sun

The Adventures and Research of Alphonse Elric

Chapter 1: Blazing Sun

Alphonse kicked up sand as he walked keeping his hand to protect his eyes from the sun. He stumbled up a sand dune still a little unstable from getting his body back. Once on top of the sand dune he scanned the horizon and spotted the Xerxes Ruins. He took a quick swig of water from his canteen and realized he was running out, hopefully he would find some water there.

He walked on for a few hours until the vast ruins of Xerxes loomed in front of him. He stared transfixed in awe at something so technologically advanced, but destroyed in one night. They had markets, stores, libraries, restaurants, etc. Most buildings were reduced to rubble but some stood completely whole as if nothing had ever happened. He walked through the winding streets for a short while until he came across a well. Alphonse stopped to fill his canteen then searched through the ruins and took notes on artifacts and murals. He stepped into an atrium and saw a ruined wall depicting the process of the making of a philosopher's stone. He studied it for a moment clapped his hands and the ruined wall was reduced to shrapnel and debris and the writing was now unreadable.

Satisfied he walked away, and continued on with his research for several hours. Alphonse found himself standing in front of the palace and walked to the throne room. He found a really old transmutation circle covered in dusty dried blood drawn on the floor much like the one used on the Promised Day. He stood there thinking about the fate of the people and felt rage and grief because their lives were thrown away to strengthen the homunculi. Alphonse left the horrible scene behind him as he continued on his journey to the edge of the Xerxes Ruins.

Alphonse's feet touched sand as he resumed his journey across The Great Desert to Xing. He continued on for miles in the blazing heat until the sun started to set in the distance behind the sand dunes. Alphonse clapped his hands and a makeshift tent erected from the ground. Alphonse placed his pack inside and threw some wood down in front of the tent and plucked some dry grass from a nearby sand dune and tossed it on the firewood he used alchemy to create some sparks and a fire started to grow on the firewood sending smoke into the sky.

Tired from the day's journey, Alphonse retired to his tent and fell asleep beneath the starry sky. Visions of the Promised Day interrupted his dreams, Wrath attacking, Greed being sucked out of Ling, and Alphonse returning to his body flashed through his head. Alphonse remembered the look on Winry's face when she saw that Ed and Al had returned to the Rockbell's house in Resembool. She had baked Gracia's apple pie recipe as soon as they had returned, he had loved it and couldn't wait to taste her quiche. In the morning, sunshine leaked through the mouth of his tent snapping Al out of his slumber.


	2. Mirages

Chapter 2: Mirages

Al walked on after packing up camp and struggled through the blazing heat and a minor sandstorm. He saw someone standing on a sand dune with some sort of animal next to them. As he got closer, he could see through the swirling sand Nina and Alexander staring sadly at him, "Why did you leave us to die," asked Nina and the two swirled and formed the miserable chimera they became. The Sewn-Life Alchemist appeared behind her laughing hysterically.

Scar walked up from behind and blue sparks flashed as he grabbed the Sewn-Life Alchemist's face and blood splattered everywhere. "Daddy, does it hurt," the chimera whimpered. Scar kept walking towards her and said, "How pitiful I'll end your suffering." Al stared transfixed in horror as Scar grabbed Nina's face and a gust of sand destroyed the mirage.

Al stumbled through the blinding sandstorm until another image appeared in front of him, it was Martel. He watched Wrath come out of the clouds and draw his swords and begin the fight with the other chimeras, Martel screamed from inside Alphonse's armor as she heard her friends be cut down one by one. Greed and Wrath vanished into the storm of swirling sand and a few minutes later Wrath came out. Martel controlled Alphonse to choke the life out of Wrath, who just plunged his sword into Alphonse killing Martel; blood sprayed out and turned the sand scarlet red.

Another gust of sand blew the image away, and Barry the Chopper appeared next to Alphonse and his voice echoed all around Al, "Maybe you're just an armor doll…armor doll...armor doll." Al collapsed to his knees, and Barry walked towards him, "What if he just created all of your memories and created a soul to transfuse to your armor," said Barry.

Al lashed out in fury and clapped his hands together and stone spears launched at Barry, who raised his blades in surprise but the spears shot right through him destroying the mirage. Al ran through the sandstorm until it subsided and saw a cobblestone street appear covered in sand and a small village ahead. Finally, he had crossed the Great Desert and arrived in Xing. Al walked to the market and purchased some food and water and shoveled the food in his mouth, starving from the journey, and he chugged down half of his canteen thirsty as hell from crossing the desert.

Mei and Shao May dropped from the roof top and sat down in the chair across from Alphonse, "Alphonse-sama," yelled Mei in joy. Al laughed as she hugged him. Al noticed she had grown a lot and was up to his shoulders now, he cursed at himself because he had noticed she was _maturing_. She stared at him inquisitively wondering what he was thinking about. He went red under her stare as she tried to penetrate his thoughts.

"We should get going to see Ling at the capital then," she said breaking the awkward silence. Alphonse agreed quickly and they sprinted down the road out of the village until the walls of the capital could be seen on the horizon.


	3. Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitors

Alphonse and Mei stopped in front the outer walls of the capital city of Xing waiting for the gatekeepers to open the gates to the city. After a few moments approval came, and Mei and Al walked into the bustling capital of Xing. They walked through markets hawking various goods from fruits to things like animals and alkahestry scrolls. Finally several small walls defended the imperial palace with tall towers armed with ballistae.

Alphonse stared in wonder at Xing's unique architecture and wondered why the gates weren't opening until Mei drew her daggers and carved her royal crest in the gates and performed alkahestry and the gates slid open. Al and Mei were greeted by Ling and Lan Fan at the palace's doors, "Welcome to Xing and my humble home," said Ling. "It's beautiful here," said Alphonse. "That's not the only thing you and Mei make such a cute couple," replied Ling.

Mei turned red and shot a bitter comeback at Ling, "I don't see a ring on Lan Fan yet your Majesty." Lan Fan turned bright red and started to converse with Al while Mei and Ling insulted and cursed at each other in Xingese. "How's Ed and Winry," asked Lan Fan. "Very good, Ed's traveling through countries west of Amestris, and Winry is working on automail in Rush Valley again," replied Al. Lan Fan yelled at them to shut up because they were disturbing the whole capital city with the amount of yelling.

The two stopped bickering and led everyone inside; Al noticed it was even more beautiful on the inside murals decorated the walls and hand carved wooden dragons substituted for railing on staircases. Green marble pillars held up the ceiling the throne room was made completely out of precious metals and stones. Everyone caught up with each other on their lives, and after a few hours Ling led them to the dining hall. The dining hall was even more elegant, the table was gold and emerald colored granite. The china and silverware was pure gold, and the chairs were leather armchairs.

Cooks and servants brought in all sorts of assortments of foods. Al's mouth watered at the Xing cuisine laid on platters in front of him. Ling said something in Xingese and food was passed around to everyone. Al had never tasted anything like this before it was as good as Gracia's cooking. Ling talked about Xing for a while and Al talked about Amestris' quick recovery and told everyone one about the Ishvalan Revival.

Mei explained alkahestry in great detail and Al took notes in his journal. Lan Fan explained the skill she used called chi, she explained her abilities came from the dragon's blood which flowed in the ground, she drew her stealth powers from it. Ling would add in little tidbits she left out and soon Al had a lot of detailed notes and several people drew detailed pictures explaining each process.

After a while an awkward silence ensued as they finished their meals. The silence was broken when footsteps echoed from the corridor and a guard stepped in the doorway, "Your Majesty, someone's here to see you." He walked away and two people stood in the doorway, "Well this is an unexpected surprise," said Ling. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye stood in the doorway.


	4. Kissing in the Rain

Chapter 4: Kissing in the Rain

"Hey everyone," said Riza as she took her seat next to Roy. "Is there any food left I'm hungry," asked Roy and finished with a sincere grumbling stomach. Riza rolled her eyes. Some servants brought food to them and the two newcomers quickly caught up in the conversation. Riza kept switching questioning stares between Al and Mei and whispered something to Roy who broke out laughing. Al and Mei went bright red almost as red as the scales of the ornamental dragon on the center of the table.

Ling and Lan Fan gave Riza and Roy questioning stares and mentally said to each other; _What the fuck are they talking about? _Roy and Riza quickly finished their meal and Ling had servants escort everyone to their bedrooms. Al walked up the winding staircase and collapsed on his bed little did he know what shenanigans would ensue that night.

The servants retired to their quarters, and two doors opened at once Roy and Riza snuck out onto their corridor's veranda. They stared up at the glittering shining stars illuminating them with iridescent light. Roy asked Riza, "Now that the Ishvalan problem has been fixed and I have assumed the position of Fuhrer, what will happen between us?" Riza wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't know _King Sparky_ you tell me."

Roy kissed Riza and paused for a moment, "My next at as Fuhrer, I command you to love me." "You don't have to command me," replied Riza in a barely audible whisper. Tiny droplets of water fell from the sky and started to drench them but neither made no attempt to move and they kept kissing blissfully in the rain. A voice sounded from behind them, "Finally, we knew it would happen." "It's about damn time to," said another voice.

Roy and Riza turned around wide eyed, while Ling and Lan Fan stepped into the moonlight laughing at the look on their faces. "Its ok we'll keep your secret," said Lan Fan. They stepped back into the shadows and disappeared back to their tower. Riza said, "Perhaps we should go somewhere _private_," suggested Riza. "I love the way you think," said Roy with a stupid grin on his face.

Roy opened his door and gestured, "Enter if you dare," said Roy in an evil laugh. Riza just rolled her eyes. Roy closed the door behind him and started to kiss Riza again, aloud tapping could be heard on the window and the two lovers turned around to see Ling waving behind Lan Fan who was giving them the I'm watching you gesture. "Go the FUCK away," said Roy and got up with his hair ruffled and several buttons on his shirt unbuttoned and slammed the shutters and curtains closed. "Now where were we," said Roy.

"We were making out and are probably about to have sex," reminded Riza. "That sounds nice," said Roy and he jumped back in bed.

Lin and Lan Fan were walking down the halls laughing at Roy and Riza's embarrassment. Lin stopped and turned around and kissed Lan Fan, "What was that for," asked Lan Fan. "It's because I'm in love with you and need you," replied Lin sincerely. Lan Fan kissed Lin again and Lin skipped down the hall holding Lan Fan's hand tugging her down the hall. He opened his bedroom door and both went inside.


	5. Overheard

Chapter 5: Overheard

Riza woke up wearing only Roy' bed's blanket, she smiled at Roy who was asleep across from her. "Rise and shine Mr. Fuhrer," said Riza. Roy opened his eyes and kissed Riza and said how did you sleep," asked Roy as he stood up and walked to their bathroom. He turned on the shower and Riza replied, "Better than I have in years." After a few minutes he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and went across the hall to Riza's room to get her some clothes.

He grabbed the thing he had always wanted to see her in: a miniskirt. He grabbed a bright green tanktop and brought the clothes back to his room. When he walked in she got up and her tattoo glowed in the sunlight on her back. She got in the shower and Roy walked in and brushed his teeth and put her toothbrush on the counter. He walked out and slipped on his clothes. She walked out dressed and said, "Really." She rolled her eyes at his stupid grin.

Roy opened the door and grabbed Riza's hand and they walked to the dining hall. Al and Mei sat there with sleep lines and irritated looks on their faces. Ling and Lan Fan were grinning stupidly at Roy and Riza. They sat down and the servants brought breakfast, and Roy asked, "How did you sleep." "Terribly, Ling, I think the castle is haunted all I could hear last night was women moaning like animals, Riza, please don't ever bring up what you told Roy to do to you _ever_ again," replied Alphonse. A shuriken flew across the room at Alphonse who ducked and it stuck in the wall behind Alphonse.

Lan Fan glared murderously at Al for his _animal_ comment. Roy and Ling just laughed until they fell out of their chairs. Everyone finished their meals, and Al and Mei walked out into the courtyard to practice alkahestry. Blue sparks flashed as alkahestry was activated. Riza and Roy decided to go with Ling and Lan Fan on a stroll in the city both Roy and Ling smirked and whispered to each at the same time, "Double date."

They bought a few things at several stores and rode a boat down a canal that led to the emperor's private lake. Ling and Lan Fan watched the calm water from the crow's nest. Lin turned to Lan Fan and they kissed for a few minutes until Ling said, "I can't wait I need to do this now." "Do what now," asked Lan Fan. She knew the answer when Lin was kneeling holding a beautiful ring and said, "Will you marry me." "Yes," whispered Lan Fan.

Roy and Riza stood by the railing talking and Roy asked, "Will you marry me Riza Hawkeye?" "Yes," replied Riza and a diamond ring with garnets and rubies encrusted in it materialized out of thin air and settled on her ring finger. Riza kissed Roy but was distracted when the water trembled around the ship. "Impossible, they should have been cast down to the bottom of the well when Al and Ed destroyed the Sins," said Ling in shock.

He threw a glowing pearl in the water and iridescent light glowed under the surface of the water while the shadows groaned in agony and retreated back down the Well of Darkness. The ship turned around and sailed off through the canal back into the city. The water trembled and foamed a little until a teenage girl surfaced floating over the surface of the lake. Her eyes slid open revealing dark red irises. She screamed in fury and shot off into the sky.


	6. Besieged by Shadows

Chapter 6: Besieged by Shadows

Roy and Riza told Ling and Lan Fan their news "We're getting married." Lan Fan held up her ring finger and a golden dragon wrapped around her finger with diamond eyes and in its claws was the Pearl of the Moon, a pearl so rare few are discovered every thousand years. The two engaged couples got of the boat and walked back to the palace.

Peasants were screaming and pointing at the lake. Ling turned around and his yes grew in shock and rage as he saw a boat drifting through the canal enveloped in flames wreckage floated on the surface of the water with fire still dancing across the top. Several bodies floated over to the dock where guards hauled them out. Peasants with family that had died wept over the loss of family members. Roy felt pity for them feeling their agony and grief pulsating through the air.

The water trembled for a moment and a teenage boy wearing a suit rocketed out of the water completely dry as if he was never submerged in the murky depths. Roy sensed some confusion rolling off of Al, "What is it Al," asked Roy. "He looks like Pride," whispered Al. Al acknowledged the boy and said, "Pride?" The boy's eyes opened into a glare revealing red irises.

"How dare you call me one of that homunculus' sins," the boy said his voice filled with rage, "I am the sin of Truth's opposite, Desolation." Behind him the dock exploded into ash along with the wreckage and anyone on it. Roy attacked in rage and grief for the innocents Desolation had killed.

Roy snapped his fingers and fire shot at him and caused a small explosion. Desolation stood there like nothing had ever happened; he laughed and said, "I was born from the fires of hell that won't destroy me like the other homunculi." He had not expected Riza's attack though, she drew her guns and shot at the boy each bullet grazed him as he dodged the attack.

Guards charged him with their weapons at ready, every last one of them exploded into ash and their weapons corroded away to a fine powder. Desolation laughed ruthlessly in a laugh that sounded like Envy's. That pissed Roy off he blew up the platform he was standing on and fell into the water. Al and a whole battalion of soldiers came to the emperor's aid. Desolation rose out of the water and said, "Did you expect me to melt?"

Al yelled now to Mei who was hiding on a rooftop daggers sang through the air and stuck in the ground in a circle around Desolation. Mei activated an alkahestry circle in front of her. A giant fist shot up from the ground and sent Desolation sprawling through the air until he plummeted into the lake.

Lightning crackled through the sky as a storm of darkness hung over the city. A tornado of it touched the ground and Desolation and more people stepped out. Desolation said," Let me introduce my fellow sins of hell," he pointed at a red haired girl and said, "This is Fury," he pointed at a brown haired boy, "This is Glory," he pointed at a black haired boy, "That's Despair," and he pointed at another, "And that's Spite," she gave a malicious grin to Al. Fury glowed with raw power and lightning crackled at Riza from her fingertips.

Roy jumped in the way and took the full blast of her attack; he writhed and twisted on the ground in pain. Riza drew her M16 and fired a few hundred bullets of lead into Fury and blood shot out everywhere. Red sparks covered fury and healed her wounds, but she was still weak from the loss of blood. Fury tried to draw her power and shoot lightning once more but a rebound occurred and an explosion blasted Fury off of her feet knocking her unconscious.

Al quickly battered the rest of them with alkahestry and alchemy and thy finally grabbed Fury and retreated when Riza fired her M16 again. Ling screamed in fury at the destruction and death they had done to his people.


	7. Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 7: Cherry Blossoms

**-Xing's Imperial Palace-**

Ling and Lan Fan sat on an ornate stone dragon bench underneath a cherry tree in full bloom. Petals blew through the air shielding them from view while Al and Mei sparred. A gust of wind lifted most of the petals in the air revealing the two kissing beneath the tree. Al's jaw dropped when he saw them and he missed deflecting one of Mei's attacks.

Al was thrown into the air by the force of the attack, but he quickly gained control of his fall landing on his feet. Mei turned to see what Al was jaw-dropping at when she saw Ling and Lan Fan, she thought wistfully if she could ever have that with Alphonse. A tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away before Al would notice.

Al had never had a girlfriend yet and a pang of yearning stuck in his throat. Some servants walked over to Ling and Lan Fan and told them it was time for lunch. Ling called out to Al and Mei, "It's time for lunch." "Ok," they yelled back. They walked through the castle until they reached the dining hall and they took their seats. Lin and Lan Fan were conversing with Roy and Riza about _adult _matters; Al noticed something circular glittering on the two girl's fingers from the sunshine leaking in from the windows in the hall.

"You all have rings on your fingers," inquired Alphonse. A wave of tension gripped everyone in the room until Riza spoke, "They are called engagement rings, and I'm getting married to Roy." "You could have told us," replied Mei crossly. "I thought you would have noticed and we forgot about telling you when Desolation and the other sins appeared," Roy said.

"It doesn't matter, we shouldn't be mad we should be happy for your guys," replied Al, but he still felt hurt by their decision not to tell him. A servant brought a letter to Roy and said, "It's a letter from Amestris, Fuhrer Mustang." Roy opened the letter and read aloud:

_Fuhrer Mustang,_

_ The girls are still nice in Central, and my lower body is moving fine now if you know what I mean. Grumman told me to remind you to hurry and up and come home so he can spend time with his granddaughter. Oh, and the Spring Ball is coming up so bring back your special person, aka Riza so we can watch you dance now that you're Fuhrer._

_ From,_

_Jean Havoc_

Roy closed the letter and Riza was bright red and Ling and Al were roaring with laughter at the couple's embarrassment. "Well we should be leaving soon," said Riza. "We're _all_ coming with you; we wouldn't miss a chance to go on an adventure like the days before the Promised Day," replied Ling. "Yeah just like before the Promised Day," muttered Al to himself.

-**Abandoned Ruins-**

Desolation healed Fury's wounds and Glory and Spite chose their weapons and prepared to leave the ruined citadel. Desolation stood up and Fury grabbed a slender long gold staff. The storm glided towards the city. Wind chimes clanged and chinked through the increasing breeze. Thunder boomed in the sky above the palace and four small tornadoes touched down outside of the palace.

-**Imperial Palace-**

Desolation moved his hand and some darkness formed two whips tipped with titanium and infused with Desolation's destructive power. He slashed the whips in wide arcs across the gates disintegrating them into ash. Annoyed by the petals billowing in his face his whip flashed lightning quick and raked the tree trunk carving a crest so deep sap flooded out of it. The petals, leaves, and flowers withered and blackened sinking to the ground and turned to ash. Soldiers raced for them and Fury swung her staff pulsating with electricity and said, "Boys do you know what a good conductor is, metal."

She slammed it into a soldier's chest sending electricity through him and stopped his heart, his limp body crashed to the ground and his last breath left his corpse. Fury dealt with several more soldiers the same way and laughed mirthlessly and rose her staff to the sky and lightning struck it. She refrained herself from killing everyone but the surge of adrenaline pulsed through her growing stronger with each kill, with each kill the feeling of no regret or remorse, with each kill her lust for murder grew stronger, with each kill her insanity went to bat-shit crazy.


	8. Onslaught of the Sins

Chapter 8: Onslaught of the Sins

Desolation flashed his whips at everything reducing anything and everything to ash. Something was thrown into the courtyard outside a window at the Sin's feet. It exploded sending them sprawling. Shuriken streaked into the courtyard cutting the shit out of them. Hooded masked ninjas dropped from the roofs and the Sins realized these were the type of warriors who could kill off their kind.

Lan Fan was leading them and Glory drew his katana and started to spar with Ling. Roy shot fire with the force of artillery at them without harming his allies. Riza fired shots into the group of Sins wasting away their life force. The Yao Clan warriors charged at the Sins of Hell and drew their katanas and hacked and slashed at them, and Shen Lee, the new leader of the Yao clan after Fu's unfortunate death, charged and yelled, "For Fu!"

Several warriors charged Spite and a "stone wall" erupted from the ground and the soldiers ran around and thought to themselves _that was easy._ They crashed into trees and Lan Fan ran right at the stone barrier and drew her daggers and leaped over Spite's illusion. Spite's eyes widened with fear as Lan Fan plunged them into her arms pinning her down.

Ling feinted and slashed Glory's side and scarlet blood poured out onto the cobblestone courtyard. Ling sideswiped Glory's feet from under him and Glory came crashing down to the cold, stone ground. Ling held his sword above his head at the ready to deliver the final blow to Glory, but a small voice said in the back of his mind,_ "Why kill him, Desolation is open for a surprise attack." _ Ling threw his sword and it plunged through Desolation's back and blood welled out profusely, and trickled down the blade of his sword. Devastation looked at the blade protruding from his stomach and whispered, _"How?" _and he dropped to the ground.

Spite and Fury turned their heads in shock and they both screamed in grief for their fallen sibling. Fury smacked a soldier in the head with her staff frying his brain. She drew her throwing knife and hurled it at Ling, who ducked barely just to avoid the knife. Fury ran and knelt by her brother, he rasped to her, "Destroy the thin-eyed bastard and kill the traitor, Glory, he used his good power to give the boy the ability to get through my destructive aura…" his voice trailed off and rasped again, "Take my place as leader of the Sins and avenge my death." "Don't say that you'll live brother, you have to," said Fury desperately. Desolation's eyes closed and his last breath left his body.

Lightning crackled around Fury and struck palace guards killing them instantly the Yao warriors threw grenades and flash bangs which exploded next to Fury and she screamed in anger and agony. Blood welled out of scrapes and cuts, and Fury bent down and collected Desolation's whips and the Yao warriors escort Ling and Lan Fan into the palace. Roy looked around for Riza and noticed she had disappeared. Fury rushed at the palace entrance and Roy sent an explosion of flames after her, Fury turned unharmed from the futile attack and waved her whips in the air and before she could make it come crashing down on Roy a shot rang out from the Keep and penetrated into Fury's shoulder.

Fury clutched her shoulder and collapsed to the ground. "Fury!" screamed Spite in horror; she thought to herself, _this can't be happening all of my siblings are falling to mere mortals. _Riza's voice echoed down from the keep, "Only I get to beat him up, he's my bitch!" Spite helped Fury up and grabbed Desolation's body and vanished into shadows. Glory managed to dislodge the daggers because when Roy turned around two bloody daggers were laying in the center of the courtyard.

Roy ran inside and Riza came running to Roy and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Roy strengthened the kiss an slid his tongue in her mouth. Riza stopped and smacked him for touching her ass and said, "Not right now, there are more important matters to deal with." "What's more important than sex," whimpered Roy. Riza rolled her eyes at him and walked into the throne room.

"They've fled and the dangerous one is dead and the Yao warriors can protect Xing while we're in Central," said Ling. "Good then let's get out of here," replied Riza. They walked out into the courtyard and a camel caravan was waiting or their departure. They climbed up on the camels and rod off eventually left the capital in their dust. Lan Fan whispered, "Goodbye home, I'm leaving you once more."


	9. Deja Vu

_Author's Note: This chapter it might get confusing. It will switch to each character and show their fears and haunting memories._

Chapter 9: Déjà vu

-Alphonse-

Al remembered his first encounter with the desert. His fears and worst memories came alive as hallucinations and wondered what the others would soon see. Al ignored the mirages appearing in front of him: Nina and Alexander flashed by again, and Martel exploded into sand.

Alphonse tired from training and the battle, Alphonse fell asleep on his camel's neck. The winds picked up and sand started to be lifted on the ground and soon they had a little sandstorm churning around them.

-Riza-

Riza kept a bandana tied around her mouth and nose to protect her. She reached for her gun when she saw someone standing on the sand dune in front of their caravan until she saw no one noticed anything she thought to herself, _must be a trick of light Riza, no need to shoot at sand. _When she recognized the woman, she drew her gun and the woman smirked and said, "You are going to try to kill me with bullets again, you humans never learn do you." She laughed as she stepped aside revealing her former grief-stricken self. Riza laughed and said, "Is that supposed to scare me I'm getting married to your killer."

Lust laughed and said, "That wasn't the _past_, Riza Hawkeye." Lust laughed mirthlessly and disappeared into a small gust of sand. Deep fear started to rise in Riza was the dead homunculus trying to show her the future? Two graves stood at the top of another sand dune where a little girl had placed some flowers and was crying at her parent's grave. Another older black haired boy came up and placed his hand on the little girl's shoulder.

A tear trickled down Riza's cheek as Roy tried to comfort her for the loss of her parents. Riza looked at the ring on her finger glistening from the blazing sun, and thought to herself _I chose the right man._ She wiped away the tears off her face and smiled to herself, Riza Hawkeye would become Riza Mustang.

-Roy-

Roy rode a camel ahead of Riza and begins to see Ishvalans charred to a crisp burned by his alchemy scattered across the sands. An Ishvalan man ran at him and burst to ash. Explosions of fire rocked each city the Amestris military destroyed. Gunfire could be heard everywhere, and alchemists were forced to eliminate the Ishvalan people.

Roy felt regret and remorse for the torture he had unleashed on the Ishvalan people; they probably thought him a hypocrite for his work on reviving and rebuilding Ishval. "Yo, Mustang," said a familiar voice behind him; Roy turned and saw Maes Hughes. "Did you avenge me Roy, did you," asked Hughes. "Yes, I killed both homunculi and protected Elysia and Gracia," replied Roy. "Now you're Fuhrer I presume, and Riza's your bride-to-be," replied Hughes acknowledging the gold band on his finger, "Please take care of Elysia and Gracia for me."

-Ling-

Ling remembered his last journey through the desert to Amestris where he had passed out from hunger in an alley in Rush Valley where Ed and Al had found him. Greed possessing him then having the immortality sucked out of Ling on the Promised Day.

He saw himself and Lan Fan on a rooftop and Wrath slashing her mask off and cutting off her left arm, she had had to get an automail arm. The sand blew away the mirage and Ling realized it was memorabilia of the past haunting him of the possible danger his fiancé faced.

-Lan Fan-

Lan Fan scanned the horizon and searched for enemies and saw a building and thought it was part of the Xerxes Ruins and realized it was Central HQ she knew that couldn't be right but nobody noticed as they passed. Lan Fan saw Wrath fighting Captain Buccaneer and Old Man Fu. She was busy protecting Greed until Buccaneer and Fu fell and Greed continued on their fight and knocked Wrath over the edge into the moat and a sniper shot him forcing Wrath to plummet a couple hundred feet.

The mirage disappeared carried away to the sky by the wind. The end of their journey came to a close as they dropped their camels off with the Xing Border Guard and proceeded into Amestris. They walked through a bustling train station and boarded a train bound for Central. As they sat in their seats Lan Fan fell asleep on Ling and dreamed of their new life together.


	10. The Spring Military Ball

Chapter 10: The Spring Military Ball

Lan Fan stirred in her slumber while Al, Roy, and Mei conversed quietly about the upcoming event. Riza leaned against the window snoring slightly as she dreamed about her and Roy's future wedding. Outside the windows, buildings and forests flashed by as they came closer to arriving at their destination.

Lan Fan and Riza snapped awake as the train rattled throwing them out of their seats. They shouted, "What the HELL!" Riza drew her guns and everyone stood up ready for the worst. This is Train Command, "Passengers, no need to worry just a small problem with the tracks back there." Riza holstered her pistols and took her seat angry that her dream had been disturbed.

The train arrived in Central an hour later; Riza grabbed her suitcase and stepped off the train. Roy jumped off next and Mei followed in close pursuit, Al leaped off with his briefcase, and Ling and Lan Fan jumped off trailing in the back. The group hustled through the bustling train station, and ran out the front doors where a car was waiting for them to drive to Central.

Soldiers were lined up outside the entrance to the lift saluting as the Fuhrer and his esteemed guests passed by. The lift lead slowly up to Central HQ, and Roy and Riza walked through the front doors and the level of noise astounded Riza. Roy walked down to the High Table were the most decorated generals were. Music played and soldiers danced all around. Riza, Lan Fan, and Mei went to Riza's office to change. Havoc walked up to Roy, "Engaged to the Hawk's Eye I see," said Havoc noticing the gold band on his ring finger.

Gasps of surprise as they looked up at the staircase that descended into the room, Riza descended in a silver metallic kimono with diamond earrings, and her hair undone hung over her shoulders. Mei wore a blue silk dress with a sapphire ornamental dragon holding her hair up in a side bun. Lan Fan wore a golden silk dress with golden dragon earrings with rubies for eyes.

Roy and Havoc's jaws dropped when they saw the girls walking towards them. Riza grabbed Roy's chin and closed his mouth, and hugged him, "Let's go dance," Riza said. "Sure," replied Roy and they walked together to the dance floor. When Ling saw Lan Fan he ran to her and whispered something and her cheeks flushed to a bright reddish color.

"I wonder what he said to her," Havoc whispered to Al. "You don't want to know, I know that face," replied Al. At the top of the staircase, Ed walked down with Winry who was in a short green sequin dress. Mei came up out of the crowd, and Al said, "Wow Mei, you look…_wow_!" Mei's cheeks flushed bright pink and Al asked, "Want to dance?" "Sure," replied Mei.

A spotlight flashed over Roy and Riza signaling for them to do the ceremonial waltz. Roy and Riza gracefully swept across the room in a flurry of movements, absolutely perfection with each step. Havoc and Rebecca entered the dance floor followed by Falman and the receptionist by the telephones, and preceded by Fuery and Sheska. Each pair gracefully twirled in circles weaving through each other Breda joined in with his new girlfriend.

Everyone applauded as the dance came to a close. Riza kissed Roy and they slow danced on the floor with their subordinates dancing around them, Havoc whispered something in Rebecca's ear and she giggled and he led her to his office. Riza rolled her eyes, sometimes Rebecca was dumb. Roy and Riza stopped slow dancing with Roy and they went to get some wine. Fuery toasted, "Gotta love the booze." The subordinates continued to indulge alcohol until they were stumbling.

Riza was even a little tipsy. Roy grabbed Riza's hand and was running through the abandoned headquarters yelling, "I shall make love to Riza Hawkeye." Riza just giggled until Roy let go of her and walked into an _occupied _room and said, "Yo Fullmetal, *tsk tsk*is that Winry well you kids have fun!" Winry was as red as a tomato, and Ed was to drunk and disoriented to give a shit. Finally, Roy and Riza entered his office and by then the subordinates had followed them and Fuery had his recording gear.

Giggling could be heard coming from inside, and Roy yelled, "I'm to sexy for my shirt, too sexy for shirt.." Rebecca put a hand over Havoc's mouth to stop him from laughing. After a few minutes had passed, Riza said something like this to Roy, "Your wish is my command Mr. Fuhrer." Then suddenly, the sound of something collapsing could be herd, "Next desk," Roy said. Havoc couldn't contain himself any longer he kept laughing until he fell over.

Havoc opened the door and said, "Let's get this party started." Riza screamed and shielded herself with her jacket and yelled, "Havoc get the fuck out, or I'll pump a few rounds of lead into you." Havoc ran out and Riza and Roy got dressed and had someone not as drunk drive them to Riza's apartment. Black Hayate greets them at the door and recoils from the stench of wine coming off of them. Riza and Roy stumbled to bed and passed out immediately exhausted.


	11. Embarrassment Comes to Bite You in the

Chapter 11: Embarrassment Comes to Bite You in the Ass

Riza woke up to a throbbing headache. She got up and walked into the bathroom to get some medicine. Roy stirred from bed but fell back asleep. Riza went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast she brought her soon-to-be husband breakfast in bed. Roy yawned and grabbed his plate and ate some warm fluffy pancakes with butter and syrup. Roy tossed Black Hayate a piece of bacon, who jumped and snapped it out of the air and curled up one more at the foot of the bed.

Riza quietly ate her food and took Roy's plate and washed the dishes in the sink. Roy said from their bedroom, "What happened last night?" "We were at the ball and we danced and then we all started to drink…a lot," replied Riza. "Maybe the others remember more," said Roy. "Maybe," replied Riza. Riza quickly took a shower, and got dressed in her uniform. Roy hopped walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist while Riza was making their bed.

Roy walked into the closet and a few minutes later came out in his military garb; Roy kissed Riza and put on his hat and they fed and watered Black Hayate and were off to work. A car was ready to pick them up outside to drive them to Central HQ. Riza and Roy sat silently during the ride and opened their doors as they arrived at their destination. Roy and Riza walked through the front doors and the soldiers that passed them whispered and giggled.

Roy finally reached his office where his subordinates were waiting, and they had smug grins on their faces and even Rebecca was giving Riza a mischievous look. Havoc said, "Last night was fun wasn't it Roy," and he topped it off with a smirk. "What's so funny," Roy askd Fuery. "N-Nothing Fuhrer Mustang," replied Fuery. "I don't remember what happened last night do you guys remember," asked Riza. "Oh we remember we all got really drunk do you really want to know the rest," replied Havoc. "Of course," said Roy.

Fuery placed a recorder on the table and a recording started to play, grunts and groans could be heard where suppressed giggles would be head from time to time and Roy's voice could be heard in the background "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt." A few minutes later a desk could be heard shattering. "Next desk," said Roy in the recording. A door could be heard opening and Riza could be heard cursing at Havoc.

By the end of the recording, Roy and Riza's faces were flushed bright red with embarrassment. Havoc and Rebecca were laughing so hard they fell out of their seats. Sheska came in with stacks of paperwork handing out files and papers to each individual person. She winked at Fuery who flushed red as she handed him the smallest portion of the stack.

Havoc glared at Sheska as she handed him a huge stack. She smiled curtly at Havoc and walked away. Rebecca smirked at Havoc and started to fill out paperwork. Roy signed some requests for the reconstruction of Ishvalan cities in Ishvala. Riza was talking at the phone and filling out stacks of paperwork. Ed walked in in his military uniform holding some files and sat down at his desk to the left of the Fuhrer's.

Ling and Lan Fan sat idly at a small desk playing chess. Alphonse and Mei were practicing alkahestry in the drill yard while some soldiers relived their boredom watching their intense sparring. "I wonder what happened to those Sins," whispered Riza to Roy. "Probably biding their time," replied Roy. "I hope so," said Riza. Grumman sat in a chair watching Al and Mei train while fanning himself. He called out to them, "I saw you two dancing at the ball, that's how it starts young 'uns," he teased. Al and Mei flushed scarlet red and Grumman laughed his famous laugh, _hoohoho_.


End file.
